Gun Ota Chương 91
Chương 91 - Peacemaker Trong số các loại súng ổ xoay single actionVc: súng gõ búa gõ 1 lần để bắn của Công ty Colt đã sử dụng ở Cựu Miền Tây Hòa Kỳ , trong đó có loại nòng dài , đạn dài với cái tên có lẽ rất nổi tiếng là Peacemaker. Peacemaker đã quá nổi tiếng , và nó đã tạo ra nhiều sự hiểu lầm . Peacemaker nguồn gốc từ , Kinh Thánh Phúc Âm của Mátthêu chương 5 phần 9 : Peacemaker là người có phúc lành có thể kiến tạo hòa bình. Người đó sẽ được gọi là đứa con của ChúaNguyên văn là đây 'Blessed are the peacemakers, for they will be called children of God ' muốn biết thêm vào đây http://biblehub.com/matthew/5-9.htm mọi người nói chung đều suy nghĩ rằng từ Peacemaker xuất phát từ đó . Nhưng , đó lại là một sự hiểu lầm Vợ của Samuel Colt người tạo ra nó , Elizabeth là người theo đạo , nên bị hiểu lầm rằng tên Peacemaker được lấy từ kinh thánh và trao cho khẩu súng . Trên thực tế , có một người giải quyết các tranh chấp trong một quán bar , người hòa giải , được gọi là một sứ giả hòa bình , vậy đó là lý do nó được đặt tên thế Peacemaker không phải là vì " nó sẽ đem lại hòa bình cho Miền Tây", mà là "công cụ để chấm dứt cuộc xung đột ". Khi tôi đặt tên Quân Đoàn là Peacemaker , cùng với hy vọng có thể xây dựng hòa bình , giống như nó đã được viết trong Kinh Thánh . Tuy nhiên , tất nhiên , đồng thời , tôi không hề quên nó cũng có ý nghĩa của " một người giải quyết tranh chấp ". Cùng lúc đó , tên quân đoàn đã được quyết định . Những gì còn lại là thiết kế lá cờ cho quân đoàn và huy hiệu , cũng như tước vị như một Kỵ Sĩ Danh Dự . Tôi thảo luận với Snow và tất cả mọi người trong phòng khách Woodcastle đã được bàn giao cho chúng tôi . Trong phòng gồm : tôi , Snow , Chrisse , Meiya , Shia , Lyss và Luna . Shia cống hiến hết mình để phục trà trong bộ hầu gái . Người dẫn dắt cuộc thảo luận rõ ràng là tôi . " Đầu tiên , có một ý tưởng nào về tên tước vị của anh không ? " "Em đề xuất nó có thể nơi chúng ta được sinh ra , Hoard . Thấy thế nào ?" Snow trả lời đầu tiên . Lute Hoard , huh ? Hòa âm này cũng không đến nỗi tệ lắm nhỉ? " Nhưng , hình như tên Hoard thuộc về tên lãnh thổ của người khác rồi ? Lấy tên lãnh thổ đã sở hữu của người khác tôi nghĩ nó không được khôn ngoan cho lắm . " " Chắc chắn là vậy rồi . Vậy thì không xài được tên Hoard . " Lyss chỉ ra tôi ngay lập tức đã bác bỏ tên "Hoard". [ Sử dụng họ của cha mẹ em thì sao ? ] Họ của Chrisse là"Vlad". Lute Vlad , huh ? Dường như sự hòa âm cũng không tệ , điều này dẫn đến việc trở thành người ở rể rồi ? Không tệ ! Không tệ lắm từ "Vlad" có lẽ nên giữ lại để khi khác . Sau đó , giơ tay lên cao một cách mạnh mẽ....hay đúng hơn , cô ấy đứng dậy , Meiya đã đưa ra một đề nghị trong khi thở dốc . " Vậy thì Lute-sama , họ của tôi thì sao , 'Dragoon' ? " " Lute Dragoon huh . Không tệ nhưng đó là ...... " Meiya đỏ mặt khi nhìn vào ánh mắt của tôi . " Không , nó không giống như có bất kỳ ý nghĩa gì đặc biệt hoặc điều gì khác . Nó chỉ ! Nó chỉ là một đề xuất thôi ! Cho ngài biết thêm thông tin , từ khi Vương Quốc Rồng cai trị lục địa Rồng , chúng tôi lấy gì đó gần giống như tên của chúng tôi . Nói ngắn gọn ! Đó là một tên dòng họ cùng với niềm tôn trọng danh dự . Thậm chí nếu siêu thiên tài phát triển ma cụ như Lute-sama lấy cái tên đó , nó sẽ có giá trị như khoe khoang danh thế !" " Tôi , tôi hiểu rồi . Tôi sẽ thêm nó vào danh sách ứng cử viên ngay bây giờ. " Meiya thở dốc nói lên tất cả cùng một lúc . Bị choáng ngợp , tôi vô thức gật đầu . Từ phía Luna , lấy tên của các vị anh hùng từ quyển sách tranh , nhưng tôi đoán không thể sử dụng chúng được , vậy nên tôi đã từ chối . Chrisse đã chủ động đề xuất cho Luna , nhưng nó làm tôi khá lúng túng . Chúng tôi không còn nhiều thời gian để nghĩ ra cái tên nào hơn cả , vậy nên chúng tôi quyết định đưa chủ đề đó cho sau này . Tiếp danh sách chương trình cho bữa tiệc mừng chiến thắng . "Mặc dù tôi rất biết ơn vì đã được mời đến bữa tiệc mừng chiến thắng , nhưng tôi chưa bao giờ biết khiêu vũ . Còn mọi người thì sao ? " " Em cũng chưa bao giờ khiêu vũ nữa . " gian trước đây , hồi em còn nhỏ , em cũng đã học được một chút từ cha mẹ . Nhưng giờ em không có chút tự tin để có thể khiêu vũ tốt . Khi Snow và Chrisse nói như vậy , Meiya và Lyss ngồi ở đối diện nói . " Là một quý cô , tôi có kinh nghiệm về nó . " " Chị em chúng tôi thường tham dự bữa tiệc họp mặt chính thức , nên chúng tôi không có vấn đề gì cả . " Nói cách khác , tôi và Snow còn thiếu kinh nghiệm , còn về Chrisse đã không luyện tập trong một thời gian dài . Kể từ khi Shia tự nguyện như một người hầu ngày hôm đó , nên vấn đề không hề liên quan đến cô ấy . " Nếu là Chrisse-chan thì hãy để cho Luna ! Hãy khiêu vũ cùng nhau ngày hôm đó có được không ?" [ Uh , hãy chiếu cố cho mình nhá . ] Chrisse và Luna nắm tay nhau với nụ cười trên khuôn mặt . Đó là một cảnh thật cảm động . " Công chúa , người có muốn dạy cho cậu chủ trẻ và Phu nhân Snow không ? " " S-Shia !? " Lyss lên giọng với đề nghị của Shia cùng với khuôn mặt ửng đỏ . Meiya mạnh dạn giơ tay lên . " Hãy để Lute-sama cho tôi ! Môn đệ số một , cánh tay phải duy nhất này , tôi tự tin cố hết sức mình để dạy cho ngài ấy !" " Chắc chắn , sẽ khá khó khăn nếu công chúa dạy cho hai người cùng một lúc , do đó , sẽ đựoc đánh giá cao nếu Meiya-sama giúp đỡ. " "Được rồi . Vậy thì , Lyss , Meiya , hãy chiếu cố cho chúng tôi từ giờ . " " Em sẽ cố gắng hết sức để học hỏi . " Tôi và Snow trả lời hai người . Meiya vẫn hăng hái như thường lệ , còn Lyss thì nhìn chằm chằm vào Shia với vẻ mặt trách móc , cùng với gương mặt ửng đỏ . Người trong câu hỏi , Shia , vẫn bình tĩnh và điềm tĩnh , vậy nên tôi nghĩ không có vấn đề gì cả , nhưng ......... Mải suy nghĩ tôi nhìn vào Lyss . Và Lyss , nhận ra ánh mắt của tôi . ...............Uu Đỏ mặt và ngoảnh đi ánh mắt ra khỏi tôi . Gương mặt của Lyss đỏ từ mặt đến tai thật rất dễ thương. Ghi chú GunOta